THe Hobbit Super Smash Bros style!
by sasukeuchiha180
Summary: Once again same as the title says....I dont know how you can tell me what ya think.And please Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: cast

Young link:Bilbo

Bowser:Gandalf

Mario:Thorin Oakenshield

Pichu:Balin

Dori:Donkey Kong

Kirby:Bombur

Luigi:Fili

Dr.Mario:Kili

Falco:Dwalin

Marth:Gloin

Jigglypuff:Bofur

Yoshi:Bifur

Nana:Oin

Pikachu:Nori

Ness:Ori

Fox:Bard

Master of Lake town:Captain Falcon

Ganondorf:elven king Thranduil

Smaug:As himself


	2. Chapter 2

The REAL chapter 1

Just so you know even though ya probably won't care the other person who was 2nd best for Bilbo was Pit.

An Unexpected Party.

On a ordinary day in the Shire In Bag End,Bilbo Baggins is sitting on a rocking chair on his porch.

Gandalf walks along.

Young link:"Hi and good mornin' mister."

Bowser er... Gandalf stops.

Bowser:"What do you mean by 'good morning'?Do you mean it's a good morning or you want a good morning?"

Young link who's confused says"Both at the same time sir!Would you like to come for tea tommorow?"

Bowser:"Yes I would and I am going to come."

Young Link:"Alright then see ya mister..." Young Link is asking his name.

Bowser says"You know me already Bilbo but probably don't remember me.I am Gandalf."

Young Link whos really freaked out says"Gandalf!The same Gandalf who goes on adventures?The same Gandalf who made those awesome fireworks at the Old Took's parties?The same Gandalf who I think hit me in the head with his staff-thingy?"

Bowser:"All of them including the thing with the head.That's what ya deserved for tryin' to steal my cool fireworks ya damn 7 year old kids...Anyway I'm here to invite you on a adventure which ya probably won't come back from.Whaddya say?"

Bowser just notices That Young Link is running for his door and that he went inside and closed the door.

Young Link is still freaked out and says "Adventure my ass.Wait...Crap!I invited him for tea!Ah well It's just tea.It's time to go to sleep."

So Bilbo goes to sleep.

Later the next day.

Young Link er...Bilbis finishing his 2nd breakfast.

There is a knock on the door.

Young Link:"I bet thats Gandalf now."

So Young Link answers the door and says "Welcome Gan-.. wait who the hell are you!"

Falco/Dwalin:"Dwalin at your service and stuff." says Dwalin not really caring at what Bilbo said to him.

Young Link is back to normal and says"So?Oh.Oh!Sorry uh Bilbo Baggins at yours."Says Bilbo bowing.

Dwalin hangs his hood like he was invited,walks over to the kitchen and sits.

Falco:"May I have some cake?"

YL(young Link) says"Uh sure.Ya want some tea with that?"

Falco:"No thanks, how about some red wine?"

The Bilbo hears the doorbell.

YL:"Sorry I gotta get the door."

Young Link opens the door thinking that it's Gandalf says"Where the hell have u been?"

Of course no Gandalf but a 2nd dwarf.

Pichu/Balin:"Balin at your service."

YL who knows what to do now"Bilbo Baggins at yours."

Balin sees a green hood and says"I see my brother is already here and the others are coming."

YL:"WHAT?OTHERS!WHAT THE-"

Dwalin throws a spoon at his head and says "Wine.Now.Wait it's right on the table.Sorry."

Balin walks over to the table and sits with his bro Pichu.I mean Dwalin!

Bilbo gets him some cakes too,and hears the doorbell.

YL:"Sorry again.To the door!",and runs to the door hoping it will be Gandalf.

YL:"Finally-Ah crap."

And now Luigi/Fili and Dr.Mario/Kili kind of known as the dwarven bros. are in the house.

Luigi&Dr.Mario:"Fili and Kili at your service."

YL who is getting a little pissed says"Sure,sure, come in jackasses."

Luigi&Dr.Mario:"What?"

YL:"Nothing!"

So Fili and Kili walk over to Balin and Dwalin.

Now they're serving themselves when the doorbell rings again.

YL:"Not again..."

So once again Bilbo walks to the door opens it and there's 5 dwarves.

DK/Dori,Pikachu/Nori,Ness/Ori,Marth/Gloin,Nana/Oin:"We are at your service.

Bilbo:"Thanks?"

The 5 dwarves walked over to Falco,Pichu,Luigi,and Dr. Mario.

YL whos kinda nervous says"I hope that's all-"

Doorbell rings again.

Bilbo walks over opens and sees 4 more dwarves and Gandalf.

Bowser:"What took ya so long Bilbo?Well we're all here and let me tell u who these 4 are."

Yoshi/Bifur,Jigglypuff/Bofur,and Kirby/Bombur:"Bifur Bofur, and Bombur at your service."

Bowser:"Okay now you know 12 out of the 13 dwarves here.This dwarf is Thorin.Now make some food Bilbo!"

Mario/Thorin:"I am Thorin Oakenshield!FEAR ME!"

Bowser not scared says"Whoop-de frickin doo."

Mario:"Alright then we are here to talk about the quest of the Lonely Mountain."

YL:"What?Can someone tell me what's goin' on?"

Mario:"That's what I'm getting to so shut your face.Anyway long ago there was a dwarf kingdom caled Erebor inside the lonely Mountain.There was a hell-a lot of-a treasure there.and right next to the mountain was a human settlemen called Dale.That-a was a place where...I don't remember much about it so shut up.So the fat-ass dragon Smaug came,attacked and killed all the dwarves except me,Balin,my father,and my grandfather who was the king under the mountain.After that fatty burned some of the river so a fog came on Dale and stuff.And the dragon killed almost everyone there too even Lord Girion who was the king of Dale.So fatty went into the mountain and is keeping all the monies there for his greedy,fat,bitchy self.So we are going to get back our gold,silver,and the rest.And to kill the dragon."

Bilbo says "You really hate him don'tcha?"

Mario:"Yep!I hope that fat son of of a bitch dies a really painful death."

Bowser walks up to Thorin and says "You need a burgular to steal into the mountain.And this is him.Young Link uh I mean Bilbo Baggins."

YL who hears that says"What?NEVER!YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Yl runs away into the wall and gets knocked out.

Everyone stares at Bilbo and Mari... er I mean once again I gotta stick with one or the other Thorin says"Alright uh once again tomorrow we will go on the adventure to kill that mothe fker!"


	3. SSBB style roast mutton

If you don't remember whos who in the story go the chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Roast Mutton

The company of dwarves,a wizard, and a hobbit are just got their stuff to set out and stuff.Thorin says"

All right everyone we a-got everything so let's-a go!"

Later in Troll shaws.

Bombur says "Oooh I'm starving.I'm so hungry I could eat a hobbit!"

Kirby er... dam it Bombur looks at Bilbo.Instead of Bilbo he sees a giant steak.

Bilbo who just notices Bombur lookin' at him says" What'cha lookin at Bombur?"

Bombur licks his lips and jumps at Bilbo.

Bilbo says"Oh fu"

Fili says to Kili "Oh crap I'm so hungry I just ate my own shoe!"

Thorin hears that and punches Fili.

Fili still rubbing his head says "Ow-a!Uncle why-a did you-a slap me!"

Thorin says"If you said you-a ate your shoe.Then why is-a your a shoe still there and my shoe is-a missin?"

Fili who notices Thorin is catching up says nervously"Uh...Uh...KILI DID IT!"And runs away leaving Thorin with Kili

Thorin who's crackin his knuckles at starin at Kili and Kili's really nervous says"Uh...Have my shoe?"

Thorin takes his shoe and says"That's better."

Then Thorin and Kili hear a scream.

Both turn around and say "What the-fu"

They see Bilbo halfway inside Bombur's mouth and screaming.

Thorin and Kili say to the Fili"Hey!Get your fat ass over here and help us pull Bilbo out!"

They run to Bombur and start pulling Bilbo out of his mouth.

After that Balin sees a light and says"I see a light everybody!"

Thorin says "Hold on everybody.We need a plan.We don't want to run right to it and get killed.Hm...I a-got it!Bilbo!We'll send Mr Baggins!"

Bilbo who's drooling and sleeping on the baggage pony wakes up hearing that and says "Oh no ya don't!The only way you'll get me to go over there is if you cut off my share of food!"

Thorin says back"Either you go willingly or we'll cut off your food supply.Oh and thanks for your idea!"

Bilbo who just slapped himself said "All right what are we waiting for?"

Thorin says with a grin "Don't cha mean what are you waiting for?"

Bilbo who's pissed but not showing it says "Right!What am I waiting for you stupid mo'fo."

Thorin hears that and says "What was that?"

Bilbo says "Nothing!Nothing ya jackass.Well see ya!"

And Bilbo runs away.

After Bilbo walks and walks and walks he is at the light and sees a fire.Oh and 3 nice trolls who give away free food.

(snicker)

Well really the trolls are deadly and eat everything that has meat in it beside themselves.Bert says"Dam it!I haven't had any man flesh for days."

Tom who agrees with Bert says"Yeah!Why can't we have some meat?"

William says "Shut the fk up! Ya can't just think that some men are gonna come along and say ' Hello.Please eat us.'and then just line themselves up for you to eat them!"

Bilbo watching Bert holding Tom back from beating the crap out of Will says "Ah crap.Well time to go back to the dwarves.But first I'm gonna steal that wallet over there!"

Bilbo who's sneaking over to a randomly placed wallet is singin his own theme song which goes like"Dunh dunh.Dunh dunh dunh dunh.Dunh dunh dunh dunh"

Bilbo steals the wallet,runs away and says"Heh heh heh.Stupid troll-"

Bilbo runs into a wall.

Trolls see Bilbo and pick him up and say "Wow it's the famous link er...I mean whats this thing?"

Young link says pissed being hanged upside-down "I'm a hobbit fool"

Bert slaps him for no reason.

Bilbo says being more pissed"OW!You bastard!"

Then the 13 dwarves pop out of nowhere and cry"Bilbo!"

The trolls who are happy at seeing dwarves say"Dwarves!How ya doin?"

And the trolls give the dwarves food and money because they're actualy really friendly and they were just fooling around with YL.

Bowser comes back and they make camp with the trolls.


End file.
